Lune et Soleil : L'espoir d'un réveil
by Mariko89
Summary: 2 destins, 2 vengeances différentes mais qui les feront se rencontrer de nouveau. Spoil jusqu'au chap 429, fic yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir!OOC aussi probablement.
1. Déchéance et amertume

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà ma deuxième fiction sur ce site !

Toujours issu du manga Naruto et les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, tant mieux pour eux !

Ceci est une fic yaoi donc relations homosexuelles explicites, vous êtes prévenus ! Néanmoins, rien avant le chapitre 9 et passage signalé préalablement.

**Homophobes s'abstenir !**

Cette fic est terminée sur mon ordinateur et fait 10 chapitres tout ronds !

La règle est simple, si vous voulez la suite, laissez un petit comm, ça fait plaisir et en fonction d'eux, je pourrais publier tous les jours si vous voulez.

Je fais gaffe pour la relecture mais je ne dis pas que c'est parfait, juste que je fais de mon mieux…Donc, si vous en relevez, dites le, je ferais les modifs.

Ben, je crois que j'ai tout dit là… Place à la fic !

PS : j'ai relu suite aux remarques laissées dans les comms et normalement, ça devrait le faire sauf que j'ai jamais su pour les conjugaisons derrière "avoir" donc là, je peux rien faire...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Déchéance et amertume.**

* * *

Il sortait d'une nouvelle séance d'entraînement et rejoignit son clone qu'il avait laissé sur le terrain N° 7 pour faire illusion.

Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il ne s'exerçait plus à cet endroit mais se sachant surveillé, il continuait à prétendre y venir, laissant un clone pour donner le change à ses surveillants.

Il profita d'un multiclonage massif pour se fondre dans la foule de ses copies, reprenant sa place. Il enchaîna ensuite quelques mouvements de taijutsu avec ses vis à vis pour enfin stopper, montrant aux yeux espions un visage fatigué qui signifiait l'arrêt des exercices pour la journée.

Il sentit les ombres s'éclipser et lorsqu'il eut la certitude d'être complètement seul, il laissa échapper un rictus satisfait.

« Ces imbéciles ne se rendent vraiment compte de rien... »

Il regagna le village lentement, sans se presser, attirant sur lui les regards, féminins comme masculins, emplis de convoitises. Il les ignora. Tant que sa libido ne le titillait pas, il se moquait royalement d'eux, ne se servant qu'au gré de ses besoins.

Ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Il croisa son ancienne coéquipière qui lui faisait face.

-Alors, l'entraînement ? demanda t'elle.

-Bien, répondit-il simplement.

Ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler. Elle était l'une des rares à être au courant de ses escapades. Depuis, 4 ans, elle avait pu assister aux changements de caractère de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

La mort de Jiraya, de Tsunade, Iruka ou encore Kakashi et l'avènement de Danzô à la tête du village avait métamorphosé Naruto.

La surveillance quasi-constante dont il faisait l'objet l'avait achevé. Son sourire avait disparu, il était devenu étrangement calme, trop calme à son goût même si ça avait aussi ses avantages.

En effet, le gamin qui voulait se faire remarquer à tout prix en jouant les abrutis de service s'était révélé d'une intelligence vive et rusée. Même s'il ne pouvait concurrencer Shikamaru, il parvenait tout de même régulièrement à lui donner du fil à retordre même s'il ne dévoilait ses capacités que lorsqu'il avait la certitude de ne pas être observé.

Elle s'en était même crue amoureuse un moment donné avant de se rendre compte que cela ressemblait plus à de l'affection fraternelle qu'autre chose.

A présent, elle chérissait le lien si particulier qui l'unissait à elle et se sentait le devoir de le protéger même s'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

Une fois de plus, elle se prit à l'observer en coin, ébahie par les transformations que son corps avait subies.

Finie la taille de nain, une subite poussée de croissance l'avait propulsé vers le haut et désormais, elle devait carrément lever la tête pour croiser son regard. 1,85 m tout en carrure musclée mais finement ciselée, le tout surmonté d'un visage viril, aux traits affinés encadrés par de longs cheveux qu'il avait laissés poussé et ondulait maintenant tel une cascade d'or par une natte ondulant dans son dos. Mais c'est surtout son regard qui rendait ses fans hystériques.

Etirés à la manière des félins, la pupille fendue comme celle de l'animal qui sommeillait en lui, l'azur profond de ses yeux avait un rendu qui faisait saigner du nez ceux qui osaient plonger le regard dans le sien. Nul ne pouvait le croiser d'ailleurs sans en être un tant soit peu troublé. Ajouter à cela une démarche de prédateur, carnassière et l'on pouvait comprendre le tourment de ses admirateurs.

Elle se reprit en remarquant son sourire narquois.

-Alors, Sakura-chan…On rêve ? , lança t'il, amusé.

-Baka, fit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister à ton corps. Je ne suis qu'une fille normalement constituée !

Elle reprit, plus doucement :

-Allez viens, je te paie un ramen.

-Désolé, mais je suis fatigué. Je préfère rentrer directement me coucher.

Il remarqua son expression attristée et ajouta :

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Oui, à bientôt, murmura t'elle.

* * *

Même ça, ça avait changé. Le vieux Teuchi d'Ichiraku se désolait de ne plus voir son meilleur client aussi souvent. Tout comme elle.

Danzô avait modifié toutes les équipes et les anciens genins de sa promotion ne se voyaient plus que par intermittence. Il avait cherché à isoler le kitsune mais ses amis avaient tenu bon, organisant des rencontres discrètes lorsque Naruto parvenait à tromper la vigilance de ses gardes.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le blond de se renfermer sur lui-même un peu plus. Quant à Sasuke…Elle serra les dents. Ce traître !

C'était de sa faute selon elle si Naruto avait commencé à changer. Il aurait pu s'accommoder des bouleversements dans le village s'il avait pu conserver son dernier rêve : le ramener.

Seulement, en le voyant dans sa cape aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki, elle avait vu quelque chose se briser en lui. Quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais réparé. Pourtant, après que Sasuke ait tué Madara, ils avaient espéré.

Mais, quand il s'était détourné d'eux, les prévenant que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait, ce serait pour détruire le village dans son ensemble, ils avaient compris. L'Uchiha ne reviendrait pas.

Sous la menace, tous avaient accepté la nomination de Danzô en tant que nouvel Hokage sans discuter. Le meurtre de la princesse par le complot du nouveau dirigeant avait été mis sur le dos du nukenin même si personne n'était dupe.

Depuis, Naruto n'avait plus jamais reparlé de devenir Hokage ou de ramener Sasuke mais avait commencé à s'entraîner de plus en plus dur au Mont Myouboku, avec la complicité bienveillante de Pa' et Ma' et dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de son niveau actuel. Lors des missions, il se contentait d'utiliser des techniques connues même s'il avait quand même montré quelques évolutions pour éviter les soupçons. Elle savait juste que le Senjutsu lui avait permis de dompter Kyûbi et de l'obliger à fusionner avec lui, d'où les pupilles fendues. Léger changement qui lui avait valu un interrogatoire serré et un séjour de 2 mois entier en prison avec travaux forcés.

Néanmoins, il maîtrisait parfaitement ses talents, montrant un comportement exemplaire dans son travail, revenant victorieux de chacune de ses missions ce qui rendait maussade l'Hokage qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de pouvoir l'épingler.

Enfin, elle savait que son frère de cœur préparait sa vengeance et ça l'inquiétait. Il ne lui en parlait pas même si elle s'évertuait à tenter de lui arracher des informations sur ces projets. Il s'était chaque fois contenté de hausser les épaules et de partir.

Bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était que pour la protéger qu'il agissait ainsi, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui en vouloir quand même un peu. Elle soupira.

Elle ne pourrait encore une fois conjurer les évènements à venir.

* * *

Elle arriva enfin chez elle, heureuse de retrouver son amant, Saï.

Rares étaient ceux qui avaient compris son choix au début, ne concevant pas l'intérêt qu'elle pouvait porter à ce garçon qui semblait presque totalement étranger aux sentiments. Mais avec lui, elle avait l'impression que tout était toujours nouveau, toujours une découverte.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où il lui avait confié qu'il l'aimait ou plutôt qu'il « pensait » l'aimer. Elle l'avait écouté énumérer tous les sentiments qui animaient le peintre lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé en quoi il pensait l'aimer.

Ça avait été la plus belle déclaration qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Elle s'était donnée à lui ce soir là, s'initiant tous les deux aux plaisirs de leurs corps mêlés. Il s'était révélé timide, maladroit mais patient et tendre. Elle n'avait jamais regretté et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Saï et Naruto avaient consolidé leur amitié et bien que le blond ne lui ait jamais demandé, le dessinateur avait de lui-même proposé de servir de taupe au sein de la nouvelle équipe de Danzô même si celui-ci se méfiait de lui depuis qu'il sortait avec Sakura. Les nouvelles qu'il apportait étaient toujours bienvenues. Elle était fière de lui car lui comprenait ses inquiétudes concernant le blond, l'ayant connu avant.

* * *

Non loin de là…

Ils étaient prêts, enfin.

Sasuke contemplait son armée, satisfait. L'heure de la vengeance était enfin arrivée.

Konoha Gakure no Satô allait être rayée de la carte et tous ses habitants avec…

* * *

Comme je l'expliquais au début, si vous voulez la suite, laissez un comm. Bon ou mauvais, on a toujours à apprendre d'une critique constructive.

A venir : 

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation.**


	2. Préparation

Hello ! Me revoilà grâce à vous ! Comme promis, des comms = la suite !

Suite à eux, j'ai relu aussi ce chapitre pour corriger les fautes...

Donc….

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation.**

* * *

_Non loin de là…_

_Ils étaient prêts, enfin._

_Sasuke contemplait son armée, satisfait. L'heure de la vengeance était enfin arrivée._

_Konoha Gakure no Satô allait être rayée de la carte et tous ses habitants avec.._

_***_

Il allait enfin venger sa famille, son frère. Il y a 4 ans, il venait juste d'éliminer Madara, enfin, ce simulacre de son aïeul.

Pff ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son stratagème d'une simplicité pourtant enfantine.

L'ancêtre, après lui avoir dévoilé la vérité sur le massacre de son clan, avait sondé son esprit pour chercher à savoir s'il le suivrait ou non permettant à ce dernier de lui implanter un faible genjutsu, indétectable puisque non actif.

Une fois devant les portes de Konoha, il lui avait suffi de l'activer ce qui avait entraîné un léger décalage de perception de l'Uchiha qui n'avait pu éviter le coup fatal de son descendant. La ruse. Une des premières leçons du serpent. C'est en paraissant faible qu'on devient fort.

Il l'avait tué pour plusieurs raisons :

Premièrement, il n'aimait pas être considéré comme une marionnette.

Deuxièmement, il avait trouvé Konoha en état de faiblesse après l'attaque de Pain et cela lui aurait gâché le plaisir.

Enfin, il voulait détruire Konoha seul. C'était sa vengeance, son droit.

Il avait appris pour la mort du Godaime Hokage mais il s'en moquait. Rien ne comptait plus que l'avènement de son projet. Le reste de l'Akatsuki était resté tranquille depuis l'attaque ce qui l'arrangeait.

Un regard bleu plein de reproches, de déception et de désillusion apparut dans son esprit. Il balaya cette vision comme de coutume. Ce baka. Il avait voulu briser ce lien et après ce qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles ce jour là, il savait qu'il avait réussi.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il coupable, bon sang !

Sa colère et sa haine étaient justes. Son châtiment : légitime ! Ils méritent tous de mourir ! Lui comme les autres ! Se persuadant une fois de plus qu'il était dans le vrai, il se remit à sa funeste contemplation.

Dans deux jours, il toucherait enfin au but. Il sourit et ce sourire était sinistre.

* * *

A Konoha.

Il les avaient réunis en secret dans le quartier Uchiha, toujours déserté. Le seul endroit où l'on pouvait espérer encore échapper aux hordes des ANBU Racine qui surveillaient chaque habitant avec suspicion.

Le Rokudaime Hokage était loin d'être populaire et le savait. Presque paranoïaque, il faisait espionner les villageois comme les ninjas non issus de ses rangs. Néanmoins, il était obligé de continuer à avoir recours à eux pour préserver le prestige du village même si ça le rendait insupportable car il sentait que la rébellion pourrait venir de là.

Et le fait que Uzumaki Naruto en fasse partie le rendait malade mais il savait que s'en prendre à lui entraînerait une réaction en chaîne dont il n'était pas sûr de maîtriser les tenants et les aboutissants. Il suffisait de se remémorer le temps d'emprisonnement du jeune ninja pour s'en dissuader.

A l'époque, la révolte avait été proche, très proche. Cela l'avait contraint à libérer le blond même s'il avait continué à tout faire pour le brimer ou le blâmer. Mais plus jamais depuis celui-ci n'avait fait un pas de travers ce qui l'enrageait au plus haut point.

S'il avait su ce qui se tramait dans son dos à ce moment là, nul doute qu'il en eut profité pleinement pour étouffer l'insurrection dans l'œuf. Mais l'intelligence d'un Nara, l'accointance provoquée par de solides amitiés et une détermination sans faille rendait toute découverte utopique.

Naruto demanda le silence à ses amis ainsi réunis.

Tous n'étaient pas là mais il savait que chacun passerait le mot et transmettrait le message aux autres. La confiance, entre ces ninjas, était plus qu'une vaine promesse, c'était un devoir et un honneur. Il les dévisagea, tour à tour, voulant marquer cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Puis il prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier de votre présence ici. Je sais que vous êtes tous surveillés et que ce ne serait pas sans conséquences si vous vous faisiez prendre.

- Toi aussi et certainement plus que nous, l'interrompit Kiba.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Merci, mais nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, répondit le bond, touché par la sollicitude de ses camarades. Vous savez que je m'efforce de réunir les preuves du complot de Danzô et du meurtre de Tsunade-baba...?

Les yeux bleus se voilèrent de tristesse se détournant d'eux pour se porter au loin, inaccessible. Mais quand il les regarda de nouveau, tous purent y lire une nouvelle détermination et c'est alors qu'il leur annonça :

- Cette fois, ça y est ! **_Toutes les preuves sont là_** !

Ils sentirent l'espoir renaître en eux, comme une bouffée d'air frais dans le désert aride. Peut-être, non, sûrement que les choses redeviendraient comme avant. La fin du cauchemar était proche.

Néanmoins, un point important restait à soulever, ce que fit le Nara, douchant leur enthousiasme :

- Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Le conseil refusera de t'entendre, ils ont trop peur de Danzô pour bouger et même si tu réussissais à trouver le moyen de les approcher, notre « cher » Hokage te fera neutraliser avant que tu ne puisses parler.

Le blond esquissa un sourire comme on lui en avait rarement vu faire depuis 4 ans. Un sourire chaleureux, qui irradiait de confiance en lui.

- J'ai un plan.

- Lequel ? demanda Hinata, pleine d'optimisme.

- Sasuke, dit simplement le blond.

Un blanc frappa les esprits.

Tous savaient que le nom du nukenin était frappé d'interdiction depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki et menacé Konoha. Ils s'attendaient à tout… sauf à ça. Sakura sortie de sa torpeur provoquée par le choc et posa la question que tous se posaient :

- Explique-toi, demanda t'elle, livide.

Il commença à leur exposer les grandes lignes de son plan. Il ne pouvait se permettre de donner plus de précision car leurs réactions et leurs actions se devraient de paraître le plus naturelles possibles et en cas d'interrogatoire, il faudrait pouvoir adapter le plan originel pour qu'ils ne soient pas découverts. Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs scénarios de rechange dans ce cas.

Il leur expliqua que tous les détails concernant leurs propres rôles leur seraient communiqués à la dernière minute, et séparément, car les réunions telles que celles-ci augmentaient les risques d'échec. Des enveloppes non nominatives leurs révéleraient les actions à mener et leurs parviendraient par le biais de ses clones sous la couverture d'un henge.

Tous étaient stupéfaits à l'exception de Shikamaru et de Sakura qui savaient combien leur leader pouvaient se montrer habile stratège. Néanmoins, le brun ne put se retenir et souleva quelques interrogations :

- Ton plan paraît correct sur la forme (ce qui, venant de lui, était un véritable compliment) mais il me semble que tout part d'un postulat de base pour lequel tu n'as aucune certitude.

Naruto se remit à sourire.

- Aucune certitude, hein ! Alors, je fais le pari avec toi : si j'échoue, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux !

- Et si c'est moi qui perds? questionna le génie, étonné devant tant d'assurance affichée.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

- Tu verras bien.

Sentant bien qu'il allait probablement le regretter, le brun articula :

- Galère…j'accepte. Il sourit malicieusement. J'ai déjà quelques idées d'occupation…

Cette conversation légère avait détendu l'ambiance et tous se prirent à espérer que le blond allait réussir parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas imaginer ce qui les attendraient en cas de défaite.

Mais il valait mieux tenter de faire changer les choses plutôt que de subir en silence.

* * *

L'espoir renaît parmi la rébellion ! Le succès sera t'il au rendez-vous ?

Des comms, on ne le demandera jamais assez !

A venir : 

**Chapitre 3 : Attaque et arrestations en masse.**


	3. Attaque et arrestation en masse

Vous êtes impatients d'avoir la suite ? OK ! Je me la ferme….

(Va grogner dans son coin…)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Attaque et arrestations en masse.**

* * *

_Cette conversation légère avaient détendue l'ambiance et tous se prirent à espérer que le blond allait réussir parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas imaginer ce qui les attendraient en cas de défaite. Mais il valait mieux tenter de faire changer les choses plutôt que de subir en silence._

***

Deux jours plus tard, un ANBU de la Racine se présenta devant son Hokage qui ne daigna pas relever la tête de ses papiers. Il aimait faire patienter ses hommes, qu'ils attendent son bon vouloir le rendait euphorique. Il adorait son pouvoir.

Enfin, il se décida à lui accorder la parole et l'autre lâcha d'une traite :

- Nous allons être attaqués, Hokage-sama. Une troupe d'environ cinq cents hommes se dirige vers le village. A leur tête se trouve le nukenin Sasuke Uchiha.

Danzô se releva d'un bond et hurla :

- Tous les ninjas, ANBU, Jônins et Chûnins aux portes principales. Que les Genins s'occupent de mettre les habitants en sécurité.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

L'ANBU disparut.

Danzô haletait puis se rassura. Ses ninjas viendraient à bout de l'Uchiha et de son armée. Konoha était un village puissant. Il décida d'envoyer tout de même un message à Suna, au Kazekage, juste par précaution. Même si leurs relations étaient tendues (ce qui était un euphémisme…), il ne refuserait pas de leur venir en aide.

Du moins, l'espérait-il…

* * *

Ils le suivaient. Aveuglément. Cela le fit sourire. Il avait pris son temps pour les sélectionner un par un et plutôt que d'user de l'Akatsuki ou du pouvoir des bijuus, il avait usé d'un moyen bien plus sûr de son avis. Un genjutsu. De toute façon, il s'était séparé de tout lien avec l'organisation, ne voyant pas quel était son intérêt à y rester depuis la mort de Madara. Les plans de Pain et sa mégalomanie l'ennuyait et il s'était retiré sans mot dire.

L'annihilation de toute volonté autre que la sienne rendait ses hommes aussi dociles que des moutons. Les anciens membres de Taka en faisait partie ce qui le fit sourire.

Ses hordes d'esclaves mentaux attaqueraient par la porte sud tandis que lui et sa garde personnelle se réservaient la porte principale, au nord. Son plan n'avait pas de faille.

Ils avaient ordre de ne pas faire de quartier et n'en feraient pas, aveugles à toute émotion. Il s'avançait avec aplomb, entouré de ses gardes. Pas qu'il eut besoin d'être protégé, son niveau actuel dépassait de loin celui qu'on lui connaissait, mais au cas où quelques impondérables se mettraient en tête de lui couper sa route, cela lui permettrait de montrer qu'il était inutile d'essayer de l'arrêter. Sa bouche se déforma en un rictus sauvage.

* * *

Comme prévu, toutes les teams de la génération de Naruto se retrouvèrent devant les portes, répartis suivants leurs compétences, même si plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient éclipsés subrepticement, profitant de la confusion général pour s'atteler à leurs missions respectives.

Le blond, lui, avait été positionné en première ligne.

« Comme ça, l'espoir que je sois tué est plus grand. » songea-t'il, amer et désabusé.

Il ne comptait plus les missions-suicides qu'il avait effectué, faisant enrager, chaque fois qu'il revenait remettre son rapport, son Rokudaime Hokage.

D'un autre côté, ça l'avait contraint à travailler encore plus, question de survie. Il avait dépassé, depuis longtemps déjà, le niveau des membres de l'ANBU, mais Danzô avait toujours refusé de lui faire passer les tests. D'après lui, il suffisait de le savoir et pas d'avoir une quelconque distinction pour le prouver…

Du coup, il était toujours officiellement Genin. Mais ça ne lui posait aucun problème. La reconnaissance de Danzô ou un quelconque titre lui importait peu. De plus, cela lui permettait de maintenir secret son niveau réel. La reconnaissance de ses amis et des habitants du village lui suffisait.

En effet, ces derniers, en mal de liberté, avaient parfois tendance à désobéir aux ordres stricts de leur chef comme le couvre-feu ou le commerce d'objets prohibés et le blond s'était souvent trouvé à couvrir les sorties d'untel, le petit trafic d'un autre…etc.

Et cela, sans jamais rien réclamer en retour ce qui l'avait porté en haute estime dans le cœur des villageois qui ne pouvaient que constater les humiliations quasi-quotidienne que leur Hokage se chargeait de lui faire endurer : nettoyage des fosses septiques, creusée d'une tranchée autour du mur d'enceinte…

Il sourit. C'était peut-être la seule chose positive qu'avait engendré l'arrivée de Danzô au pouvoir. Mais trêve de rêverie !

L'heure était à l'action et voici que justement se pointait celui qui allait lui permettre de prendre sa revanche pour la mort de Tsunade-hime, Iruka et tous les autres et accessoirement, de remporter son pari.

Oui, le voilà qui s'avançait, droit comme un I, avec cette même arrogance et suffisance qui l'avait tant irrité autrefois, blessé aussi mais qui, aujourd'hui, allait lui servir.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près à son goût, il s'écria :

- Hiraishin no Jutsu (téléportation) !

Et il s'évapora.

Sasuke n'entendit, ne sentit rien jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle parvint à ses oreilles :

- Bienvenue chez toi, _**traître**_ !

Il sentit une violente douleur à la base de sa nuque et s'effondra sans connaissance.

* * *

Du hauts des remparts, on put voir un flottement dans les troupes du nukenin. Les ninjas avaient tous l'air de se réveiller d'une léthargie profonde, apparemment hébétés de se trouver là. Une voix claire s'éleva alors. C'était Naruto qui tenait le nukenin en travers de son épaule, du haut des remparts où il avait repris place.

- Ninjas, vous êtes ici par la volonté de ce nukenin, Sasuke Uchiha (il désigna le poids qu'il portait). Si vous n'avez pas d'intention belliqueuse envers Konoha ou que vous désirez vous y installer pour vous reprendre, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal mais…Sa vois se fit grave et hargneuse…Gare à ceux qui voudrait se frotter à la puissance de ce village car ils auront affaire à moi.

Ses yeux muèrent, passant du bleu au doré, pupille fendue à l'horizontale tendis que le contour de ses yeux noircissait, signe de l'équilibre parfait entre l'énergie du Kyûbi et de l'énergie naturelle. Neuf queues de chakra étaient également parfaitement visibles.

Refusant de se battre contre **ça**, n'ayant aucune raison de le faire et désirant retourner chez eux au plus tôt, ils se rendirent rapidement.

C'est à ce moment précis que déboula Danzô et le peu que l'on pouvait deviner sous ses bandages, c'est qu'il était extrêmement en colère.

- Uzumaki Naruto, qui vous a permis de prendre une telle décision et même de prendre la parole au nom de ce village ? Cette fois, vous n'échapperez pas…

Il fut coupé par la voix dangereusement calme mais glaciale du réceptacle qui le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- En tant que ninja, j'ai capturé un nukenin de rang S et comme l'exige la loi, je dois immédiatement porter cette capture à la connaissance du Conseil.

Danzô saisit immédiatement le danger. Il appela les ANBU de sa garde personnelle mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea, se contentant de l'entourer. Il se mit à hurler, les invectivant copieusement. Les masques se soulevèrent et le vieux ninja ne reconnut aucun des membres présents.

C'est là que Naruto, qui avait commencé à la dépasser, se retourna et lança, avec un plaisir non feint :

- Si vous voulez les voir, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va se faire très vite. Ils sont en prison. Vous les rejoindrez sous peu. Ino !

La jeune femme vint se poster près de lui. Elle écouta les instructions et se tourna vers l'Hokage qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et plongea dans les ténèbres.

Naruto sourit et se remit en route, ce petit jutsu que sa coéquipière avait inventé et leur avait appris était vraiment très efficace… Il se rendit sur la grande place. Les conseillers étaient déjà présents. Il avait juste fallu à Sakura de prononcer les mots « Sasuke Uchiha » et « capture » pour qu'ils acceptent de la suivre.

En moins d'une heure, ledit nukenin fut condamné à la prison en attendant son jugement qui aurait lieu le surlendemain, après celui de Danzô et de ses complices, le Conseil ayant admis la « possibilité » que l'Hokage qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes nommés au poste suprême du village ait œuvré contre lui et provoqué la mort de plusieurs de ses habitants dont le précédent Hokage.

Cela faisait partie de la comédie que le blond savait qu'il lui faudrait jouer, sachant par avance qu'il devrait faire comme si le Conseil n'était pas déjà au courant car ce serait reconnaître sa faiblesse et politiquement, ce n'était pas tenable. Injuste certes, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, mieux valait ne pas ajouter encore au désarroi général.

Les appuis qu'il détenait lui assurait un confort appréciable. Les missions à l'extérieur du village lui avait permis de se tailler une jolie réputation dans le monde ninja et ce, dans tous les pays. Ses missions effectuées rapidement, il avait pris l'habitude de s'attarder dans les pays pour connaître leurs us et coutumes et il avait eu souvent l'occasion de rendre service, éradiquant les bandes de brigand qui sévissait dans tel coin, transportant quelques nobles seigneurs et ce, gratuitement, demandant juste le secret sur son aide.

Intrigués par ce comportement pour le moins étrange, il avait ainsi pu rencontrer de nombreux Kage avec lesquels un dialogue pleins de circonspection d'abord puis de respect mutuel, s'étaient engagés, le blond ayant franchement expliqué ses intentions aux dirigeants qui avaient été surpris mais qui, au final, lui avait prodigué encouragements et soutien, plus ou moins discrètement.

Et puis, il y avait Suna bien sûr et Gaara, dont la présence surprise au procès lui assurerait une écoute attentive. Son ami et lui correspondait régulièrement et il était le seul à qui il avait confié l'intégralité de son plan, le sachant muet comme une tombe et ne risquant pas de se faire interroger par les sbires de Danzô. Il avait insisté pour intervenir en personne ce qui avait beaucoup touché le blond.

Restait la seconde partie de son plan. Maintenant que l'Uchiha était capturé, Danzô dénoncé, il lui fallait faire étalage de ses preuves qu'il avait minutieusement rassemblé. Il se sentait heureux et inquiet également. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées troubles.

* * *

Ça commence à prendre de l'ampleur, je trouve ! Et vous ?

A venir : 

**Chapitre 4 : Le procès des révélations.**


	4. Le procès des révélations

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic !

Vos commentaires, je crois que je vais beaucoup me répéter mais ils me font vraiment plaisir… Il n'y en pas des masses par rapport à ceux qui lisent mais ça me fait quand même super plaisir même ceux qui critiquent car personne n'est parfait mais tout le monde est perfectible, tel est mon nindô !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le procès des révélations.**

* * *

_Restait la seconde partie de son plan. Maintenant que l'Uchiha était capturé, Danzô dénoncé, il lui fallait encore faire étalage de ses preuves qu'il avait minutieusement rassemblé. Il se sentait heureux et inquiet également. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées troubles._

***

Il se réveilla dans un moiteur qui lui fit immédiatement prendre conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. La prison. Cela le déstabilisa. Avant de sombrer, il avait été si près d'atteindre son but…

Il voulut se relever mais de solides chaînes l'harnachait au mur, l'obligeant à rester à demi-replié. Il hurla alors, oubliant tout self-contrôle, déversant toute sa rage, sa fureur de s'être fait prendre.

Mais il hurla également pour se libérer de ce sentiment de honte. Ça avait été si …facile. Il nia l'évidence. Il l'avait eu par surprise, en traître. Il ne l'avait pas combattu loyalement car il savait qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance, pensa t'il avec orgueil. Cela le calma et il se mit à attendre. Quelqu'un viendrait et quand l'occasion se présenterait, il s'échapperait.

C'est sur ses « bonnes » pensées qu'il se rendormit.

Il se réveilla de nouveau quand ses sens affûtés lui firent parvenir le bruit distinct de pas s'approchant de sa cellule. Il fit mine de dormir, guettant le moment où il pourrait jeter sa victime dans une de ses illusions pour qu'elle puisse le libérer, ses geôliers n'ayant même pas prit la précaution de lui bander les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix sèche claqua :

- Fais pas semblant de pioncer, Uchiha !

Il ouvrit les yeux et les pointa directement dans ceux d'un blond qui le regarda tranquillement, goguenard.

Rien ne se passa et le blond se mit à rire doucement :

- Pas la peine d'essayer…J'ai utilisé un jutsu inhibiteur sur tes yeux. Sinon…à part ça, comment ça va ? Ta nouvelle demeure te plaît ?

- …

- Toujours aussi causant. Je t'emmène assister au procès, les membres du Conseil ont insister pour que tu sois présent.

Il lui passa un bâillon, des menottes anti-chakra, inscrit un sceau d'affaiblissement sur son front avant de le détacher. Le brun ne put que se laisser faire et fut traîné sans ménagement vers la salle du procès. Il ne regarda rien ni personne, droit et fier comme toujours, offrant la vue d'un visage aussi impassible que possible. Le blond l'installa à ses côtés, attendant l'ouverture de la session.

Les prisonniers furent amenés alors que le Conseil venait d'arriver mais alors que le chef du Conseil allait annoncer le début du procès, des murmures de plus en plus amples les stoppèrent. La porte s'ouvrit et l'on put voir le Kazekage de Suna, en habit de cérémonie, s'avancer sous les yeux hallucinés des membres du Conseil.

Le jeune homme salua en premier lieu Naruto, montrant ainsi à tous les liens privilégiés qu'il entretenait avec celui-ci et avertissant du même coup les membres du Conseil de l'importance de l'enjeu en cours. L'affaire, déjà embarrassante en soi prenait une tournure politiquement critique.

Enfin, Koharu Utatane vint au devant du roux pour lui présenter ses salutations.

- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous, Kazekage-sama. Pourrions-nous connaître les motifs qui nous honorent de votre présence ?

- Je viens assister au procès au nom de l'alliance que Suna et Konoha ont lié. Répondit t'il laconiquement.

Il ajouta, jetant un œil sur le blond qui rayonnait de soulagement, ayant craint l'absence de son ami et soutien :

- De plus, je souhaite que ce procès soit l'occasion de repartir sur des bases saines et je fais confiance à Uzumaki Naruto pour nous le permettre. Avec votre permission, j'assisterais donc au débat.

Difficile de refuser une telle requête surtout présentée en personne. Le Conseil ne put qu'accéder à la requête et le roux s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur qui s'était assise près des membres du groupe « rebelle » de Naruto. Ils purent enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Les chefs d'accusation furent déroulées sous le regard neutre de l'ex-Hokage :

- Danzô, vous et vos gardes de l'unité ANBU nommé Racine, êtes accusés de complot, meurtre, crimes contre la sûreté du village et de ses habitants. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

L'homme se leva tranquillement.

- Ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fais dans l'intérêt de ce village, j'ai toujours rempli ma mission avec cet objectif.

Il pointa un doigt accusateur vers Naruto.

- Si ce Conseil décide de faire confiance au Kyûbi, inutile de vous dire que vous irez à votre perte. Un démon reste un démon, il aurait dû être éliminer il y a longtemps.

Quelques membres de l'assemblée présentes (le procès était ouvert au public) et les membres du Conseil (même si ce fut imperceptible ou presque) ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer aux propos venimeux. Mais l'impartialité nécessaire au procès se devait de leur rappeler leur devoir surtout quand un ex-réceptacle, Kage allié qui plus est, se trouvait dans la salle et ne semblait pas apprécier du tout les paroles du détenu.

Ce fut Homura Mitokado qui reprit la parole, pour recentrer les débats :

- Niez-vous être l'auteur de l'assassinat de la Princesse Tsunade, d'avoir comploté pour devenir le nouvel Hokage en agissant à l'encontre des intérêts de ce village ?

- Comme je l'ai précédemment évoqué, j'ai toujours accompli mon rôle dans l'intérêt de ce village et j'en suis fier. Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne vois aucune preuve des accusations dont on me charge.

- Soit, repris le vieux conseiller.

Il se tourna vers Naruto.

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Le jeune homme se sentit trembler, il se tourna vers ses camarades, ses amis qui avaient tous été présents dans la tourmente et qui lui montraient à cet instant qu'ils avaient liés leurs espoirs au sien. Il repris confiance et contenance et entama son argumentaire.

Il exprima les certitudes qui avaient été les siennes dès l'annonce de la mort de Tsunade, des méthodes employées pour fouiller les archives discrètement, pour inciter les hommes de Danzô à parler. Il raconta tout, s'appuyant sur les documents qu'il avait réunis et qui démontrait indiscutablement la culpabilité de Danzô.

Il entama ensuite la seconde partie de son discours, mettant l'accent sur les dégâts notamment politique de la direction du sixième Hokage, déroulant les parchemins de soutien des différents Kage, personnalités, seigneurs qu'il avait rassemblé. Cela avait bien sûr pour but de faire la preuve de l'incompétence de Danzô mais surtout de bien faire comprendre au Conseil que c'était lui qui détenait désormais les clefs de la survie de Konoha.

Ses amis et même Gaara étaient scotchés par l'éloquence du jeune homme. Il avait été leur meneur de façon naturelle et là, ils prenaient tous conscience que le blond avait ça dans la peau. Il dégageait un charisme incroyable qui donnait envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout et quelqu'en soit le prix. Même Danzô n'osait plus prononcé un mot, sentant sa fin proche.

Il finit sa tirade sur le plan qu'il avait conçu pour mener à l'arrestation. Comment Sakura était chargée de les prévenir, Ino, Chouji et Shikamaru de mettre hors services les ANBU de la garde de Danzô pour ensuite permettre à Hinata, Kiba, Shino et Lee de prendre leur place tandis qu'eux reprenaient poste sur les murailles pour parer en cas d'attaque.

Il n'omit pas de préciser, en fixant droit dans les yeux, chacun leur tour, les membres du Conseil qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps des projets de l'Uchiha et que cela lui avait permis d'élaborer cette stratégie en connaissance de cause.

Là, un des membres tiqua :

- Et vous n'avez pas tenté de le neutraliser avant ? Vous auriez pu échouer dans votre tentative de capture et compromettre la sécurité de Konoha…

- Jamais je ne ferais rien à l'encontre de ce village et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aurais de quoi, répondit le blond, excédé.

Lorsqu'il reprit, le ton était passé de glacial à polaire.

- Je suis haï depuis mon enfance pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. A présent que je maîtrise le Kyûbi, vous n'avez plus de raison d'avoir peur. Mais je regrette quand même d'avoir dû faire seul la découverte de mes origines alors que **vous étiez au courant**…

Le souffle des conseillers se suspendit tandis que l'auditoire écoutait, captivée.

- Que pensez-vous que j'ai ressenti en sachant que le Yondaime Hokage était mon père et Kushina Uzumaki, ma mère ? J'ai du attendre mes 18 ans pour savoir d'où je venais et je l'ai su par des archives poussiéreuses. A ce moment là, j'aurais eu de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Konoha je crois, non ?

La colère laissa la place à la tristesse :

- C'est bien mal me connaître. J'aime ce village et j'ai toujours tout fait pour le protéger aujourd'hui comme demain. J'espère qu'à défaut de considération vous m'accorderez au moins le privilège de croire mes paroles.

Le Conseil venait d'être mis à mal et de plus d'un côté. Il fallait faire bonne figure et sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Le silence se fit. Lourd et pesant.

Koharu le leva, d'une voix tremblante :

- Naruto Uzumaki, les preuves que vous nous avez fournies démontre la culpabilité indubitable de Danzô et ces hommes. Ils seront donc condamnés à mort.

Puis, elle ajouta :

- Pour ce qui est de la mise en danger de ce village, il semble juste de procéder à une évaluation de vos capacités en permettant la confrontation avec celui-ci dès que possible. Après cela, nous serons en mesure de prendre une décision **le** concernant **et** **vous** concernant.

Les prisonniers furent ramener en cellule où une mort rapide et honteuse, par poison, leur serait prodiguée.

Les témoins, commencèrent à partir ne laissant plus que les protagonistes principaux en place. Il se rassemblèrent autour du blond. Sakura était en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé, baka !

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité et puis… c'est un sujet encore douloureux…répondit le blond avec réserve.

Elle le serra contre elle, les autres se joignirent à elle pour un câlin collectif qui aurait pu paraître ridicule s'il n'y avait eu tellement d'émotion qui émanait de ce petit groupe, pressé les uns contres les autres dans une attitude de recueillement silencieux.

Gaara et Temari se tenait à part mais partageait le trouble de ceux qui avaient mis leurs vies entre les mains de cet homme, cet ange qui avait tellement souffert. Ce fut son rire qui rompit l'étreinte.

- Allez, ce n'est pas encore fini. C'est pas le moment encore de se laisser aller, hein ?

Mais on pouvait voir les larmes brillées dans ses yeux reconnaissants de l'appui de ses amis.

- Que vas tu faire ? demanda Hinata.

Le blond jeta un œil furtif sur le brun qui semblait toujours se foutre de tout le regard détourné d'eux. Malicieusement, il dit :

- Et bien, je vais me battre avec le grand méchant Sasuke de mes deux, lui mettre la raclée du siècle et après, les membres de ce satanée Conseil seront obligés de reconnaître leur défaite.

- Et de te nommer Hokage, compléta Shikamaru.

- Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? demanda soudain le blond, une note d'incertitude dans la voix.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Il était évident que personne d'autre que Naruto ne méritait plus ce titre que lui et que lui seul était d'ailleurs à même de remplir cette fonction.

Ce fut Gaara qui, radical comme à son habitude, résuma leurs pensées :

- Tu seras un excellent Hokage, sans doute le meilleur que Konoha ait connu. Si ces abrutis ne te nomme pas, je jure que je rompt l'alliance entre nos deux villages.

- Merci. Merci à tous, fit le blond, la gorge serrée.

- Merci à toi, répondit doucement Sakura. Rentre maintenant te reposer.

- Ouais…Juste le temps de déposer mon fardeau dans son charmant logis et je vais dormir. C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard.

La nuit tombait sur Konoha et cette journée pleine de rebondissements, amenant les ninjas à se séparer pour rejoindre un sommeil où se mêlait soulagement et joie pour les uns, repos mérité et salvateur pour d'autres.

Mais il en est un qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Un certain brun dont les rêves étaient emprunt du visage d'un ange blond, au masque oscillant entre douleur, emphase et larmes.

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi ce nouveau chapitre !

A venir (après quelques comms) :

**Chapitre 5 : Un combat humiliant.**


	5. Un combat humiliant

Je n'oublie pas ceux qui me laisse des comms. MERCI !

Et en réponse à certains d'entre eux, il me semble logique d'exposer ce qui n'aurait pas semblé clair :

* En réponse aux comms de Suzu et Sasunarufann que je remercie par ailleurs :

Je ne privilégie Naruto que par rapport à cette histoire en particulier. En effet, pour moi, Naruto a planifié sa vengeance pendant 4 ans mais au contraire de Sasuke, elle reste encadrée par la motivation profonde qui le guide : l'intérêt du village c'est pourquoi je tiens à montrer que c'est en ça que réside la véritable différence entre les 2 héros, du moins pour moi. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Sasuke en bave, parce qu'il est dans l'erreur et doit le reconnaître...Certes c'est de l'OOC et j'aurais dû le préciser avant mais à moi, ça semblait logique, donc pas de regrets.

* En réponse au comm de Sanninlover que je remercie par ailleurs :

La politique est une composante importante du monde de Naruto même si elle est peu présente.

Etant donné que la fonction des villages cachés est de protéger le seigneur féodal, appelé Daimyô, la politique est nécessaire car c'est de la puissante militaire que dépend sa puissance politique. Donc le lien est là, pour moi du moins.

Le conseil demande un combat entre Naruto et Sasuke pour plusieurs raisons qui apparemment étaient évidentes pour moi mais pas forcément pour les lecteurs (mea culpa) et vous en trouverez les justifications dans ce chapitre et une petite précision suite à un comm en fin de chapitre au cas où.

Le combat va être la première étape pour Sasuke pour faire le point et avancer avec un certain blond mais je n'en dirais pas plus...Une relation, surtout la leur, prend du temps pour se mettre en place dans toutes ses ambiguïtés… Désolée pour les impatients.

Sinon, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire les combats et certains me trouveront sans doute maladroite mais c'était ça où je résumais en deux lignes…A ce sujet, merci à Opelleam qui m'a permis de faire un petit emprunt de défense tiré de sa fic « Le testament d'Itachi » que je recommande vivement d'ailleurs…

Bonne lecture !J'attends vos comms !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un combat humiliant.**

* * *

_Mais il en est un qui eut du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Un certain brun dont les rêves étaient emprunt du visage d'un ange blond, au masque oscillant entre douleur, emphase et larmes._

***

Il se réveilla d'un trait suite à l'eau froide reçue de plein fouet. Une voix moqueuse acheva de le ranimer.

- Alors, Uchiha ! On se ramollit ! Prends ton repas, je te laisse dix minutes. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour prendre ta pâtée !

Il s'installa en face de lui et commença à lui parler, le visage impassible, comme si ce qu'il lui annonçait était parfaitement inintéressant :

- Le Conseil a pris sa décision : il te laisse la vie sauve, grâce à moi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- C'est une promesse que j'ai faite à ton frère autrefois (les yeux du nukenin devinrent fixes). Je lui avais promis de ne pas choisir entre toi et Konoha et j'ai honorée donc cette promesse en te gardant en vie…Même si ça me fais chier…

Il marqua une pause.

- Tu sais qu'il a fallu te défendre face aux chefs de clans mais je dois dire que sur ce coup, les conseillers étaient plus que motivés, le dernier des Uchiha…Sakura ? Tu peux lui dérouler la suite ? Moi, ça me saoûle.

La fleur s'avança tandis que Naruto sortait. Elle le mira, indifférente et entrepris de lui expliquer sa situation :

- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper, Sasuke. Personne ne sait ce dont est actuellement capable Naruto mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine…

Elle marqua une pause, son ton devenant suave et diabolique :

- Tu vas le sentir passer ! Je dois avouer que j'attend ça avec impatience…

Elle se calma et le contempla froidement, à des lieues de la jeune fille bêtement scotchée à lui il y a peu.

- Tu as brisé quelque chose en lui et ça je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Qu'aujourd'hui encore, il t'ai sauvé la vie pour honorer une vieille promesse m'irrite même si c'est du Naruto tout craché…

Le blond revint dans la cellule :

- T'as fini ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus faim après tout. Le blond pris les mêmes précautions que la veille et le traîna dehors sous le soleil resplendissant de Konoha. Sakura ne jeta pas un regard au brun. Son deuil, elle l'avait fait il y a 4 ans.

* * *

Les habitants, eux, ne se privaient pas de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, lui lançant des œillades hostiles voire carrément haineuses. Le blond, lui, souriait doucement et tous lui rendait son sourire ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le nukenin face à ce revirement.

Un coup sec le ramena à la réalité.

- Arrêtes de rêver, Uchiha. Tu vas avoir besoin de concentration et je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner un adversaire à moitié dans la lune. Rends les choses au moins un minimum intéressante.

- Humpf…fit le nukenin qui comptait bien lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu désigné pour le combat. Une grande arène, construite il y a peu et qui était censée abritée les prochains examens Chûnins. Naruto la connaissait bien. Il avait grandement participé à son édification…Merci Danzô.

La foule se pressait sur les gradins tandis que les Jônins du village se mettaient en position pour ériger le bouclier qui protégerait le public de la fureur du combat. Le brun reconnut beaucoup de ses camarades d'autrefois parmi eux mais aucun ne daigna lui accorder d'attention ce dont il se foutait d'ailleurs royalement.

Ils saluèrent par contre avec enthousiasme le blond qui souriait chaleureusement. Néanmoins, le brun nota la réserve que contenait le sourire du blond. Ce n'était plus les sourires qui dévoraient le visage du Naruto d'autrefois. Ces sourires là, bien qu'avenant, semblaient éteints, ternes. Cela le surprit mais bon, après tout, il s'en fichait, non ?

Décidé à se focaliser sur sa haine de Konoha et surtout du blond qui avait fait échouer ses projets, il attendit résolument le moment où on le détacherait. Le blond le lâcha au milieu de l'arène avec un clone près de lui après avoir appliqué sa main sur son front.

Sa voix lui murmura :

- Avec le Sharingan, tu n'auras plus d'excuses pour ta défaite…

Comme l'Uchiha le dévisageait, il reprit avec un rictus cynique :

- Je veux te voir t'humilier devant tous, que tous voit que tu n'es pas aussi fort que ça même si ce n'est rien comparé à l'humiliation que tu ressentiras …**après**…kukuku.

Sur ces paroles, il regagna sa place à une quinzaine de mètres de là.

Le clone le détacha et se désagrégea. Il ne bougea pas, analysant la situation. Ce fut le blond qui se chargea de porter le premier coup. Il disparut et réapparut devant lui un instant plus tard, lui décochant son poing dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant direct au tapis.

Il put entendre une voix coléreuse :

- Putain, Uchiha ! Tes sharingans, merde ! Je veux m'amuser, moi !

Il les activa de suite sous leur forme la plus évoluée. D'une part, parce que la douleur l'y engageait et d'autre part, parce qu'il voulait plonger le blond dans un Tsukuyomi (les arcanes lunaires) dont il se rappellerait en tremblant toute sa vie.

Il capta les yeux de son adversaire et lança son attaque…qui resta sans effet. Le blond se mit à rire. Un rire grave, particulièrement froid.

- Tu crois que j'ai passé ces années à faire quoi, Uchiha ? Je ne crains plus tes genjutsu. Tu as autre chose en réserve j'espère.

Exaspéré par tant d'insolence envers son dôjutsu, il enchaîna directement en ninjutsu :

- Katon**, ****Goukakyuu no jutsu! **

Une énorme boule de feu s'élança vers Naruto qui répliqua immédiatement :

- Suiton**, ****Teppo Dama!**

Les deux attaques s'annulèrent, le feu éteint par l'eau.

Déterminés à passer aux chose sérieuses, ils enchaînèrent : Raikiri (les mille oiseaux), Chidori Senbon (aiguilles électrifiées), Raiton akken (bouclier de foudre) et autres jutsus pour Sasuke tandis que Naruto ripostait par des Dai Kamaitachi (lames de vent), Kaze no Yaiba (lames de vent tranchantes) et Oodama rasengan (rasengan amélioré)...

Aucune des assauts ne donnaient de résultat et le blond paraissait s'amuser follement tandis que le brun perdait de plus en plus patience, voulant effacer le sourire de son adversaire qui se portait comme un charme, à peine essoufflé alors que lui peinait sous l'effort.

C'est à ce moment là, que Sasuke, déchaîné,se décida à lancer son Amaterasu (les flammes noires, réputées inextinguibles) face à un Naruto qui semblait perdu face à cette attaque dévastatrice et qui se voulait incontestablement ...**_mortelle._**

Il rassembla l'énergie naturelle et la mit en combinaison avec celle de Kyûbi, laissant échapper toutes les queues du démon dans lesquels il s'enroula, formant une barrière protectrice. Les flammes le recouvrirent puis le dépassèrent. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

Sasuke aurait dû se sentir satisfait mais étrangement, une boule commença à se former au creux de son estomac. Nœud qui se relâcha aussitôt que le cocon s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Naruto indemne mais qui ne souriait plus du tout, manifestement enragé par la volonté de le tuer de son opposant.

Motivé par l'impact de son dernier jutsu et revigoré de se sentir en force, oubliant ses stupides craintes (qu'il recula aux tréfonds de son esprit), il employa alors son jutsu ultime, hérité de son frère : le Susanoo. L'invocation du Tengu à peine réalisée, celui-ci sorti de sa gourde protectrice sa longue épée, Totsuka mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir que Naruto, lança sa contre-attaque :

- Kuchiyose Setsujoku Kyûbi no jutsu (Invocation de la vengeance du Kyûbi) !

Un immense renard prenant l'apparence du Kyûbi no Yohko apparut alors, désarmant le Tengu d'un coup de patte bien placé, propulsant l'épée au loin. Le Tengu alors s'élança pour récupérer son bien mais le kitsune l'en empêcha en lançant :

- Dan'zetsu Kuchiyose no jutsu (rupture de l'invocation) !

Le jutsu combinant la puissance du démon renard et celle du senjutsu renvoya le Tengu d'où il venait. Laissant un Sasuke tétanisé et à bout de chakra.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que le blond enchaîna les attaques taijutsu avec une rapidité hallucinante, même son Mangekyô Sharingan ne lui permettait pas d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire. Il eut seulement le temps d'entendre la voix de Shikamaru et Neji qui apparemment tentait de raisonner le blond qui s'acharnait sur lui avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux dans sa cellule, à présent familière. Il était allongé sur la couche sommaire prévue normalement au repos des prisonniers et dont la dureté laissait présager des sommeils difficiles et inconfortables. Il tenta de bouger mais ne fit que grimacer sous la douleur qui l'obligea à rester immobile. Une voix s'éleva.

- J'espère que tu souffres bien, salaud. C'était Sakura.

- …

- Je suis venue ici parce qu'on m'a ordonné de te soigner. Mais on ne m'a pas donné de délais alors, avant de commencer, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis que tu joues les belles au bois dormant.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et son corps lui paraissait peser trois tonnes, pourtant, il écouta la jeune femme.

- L'enjeu du combat était simple. Si tu gagnais, le Conseil avait exigé ta réintégration pleine et entière. Reprise du quartier Uchiha, des missions ninjas, pas en solo bien sûr et un sceau de contrôle de chakra. Bref, la panacée pour toi et pour le Conseil qui aurait eu un étalon pour la reproduction de l'espèce…

Elle s'interrompit, tentant manifestement de retrouver son calme avant de poursuivre :

- Comme tu as **perdu**…Elle insista bien sur le terme. Naruto a demandé l'exécution d'une faveur spéciale et je peux te dire qu'ils avaient tellement la trouille qu'ils n'ont pas osé objecter quoi que ce soit…Kukuku. Bref, crois moi Sasuke, si je te dis que tu préféreras être mort plutôt que de vivre comme ça. Surtout toi.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle entreprit de le soigner. Une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans son corps meurtri, apaisant les plaies et les contusions. Il se rendormit. La jeune femme le regarda et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui aurait fait peur même aux démons de l'autre monde.

* * *

* Concernant le combat et ses objectifs pour le Conseil :

- Evaluer le niveau de Naruto d'une part parce qu'il a fortement tablé sur sa nomination au poste de Hokage et qu'en tant que genin officiel il faut pouvoir juger de ses capacités et aussi parce que Naruto n'a pas combattu Sasuke lors de l'attaque de ce dernier et donc, s'il ne le bat pas en combat singulier, les conseillers pourront arguer de ce fait qu'il aura mis Konoha en danger pour s'en prendre à lui de façon légitime et justifiable malgré les soutiens dont il dispose.

- Egalement, le combat sert au Conseil à prendre leur décision vis à vis de Sasuke et il est évident qu'ils souhaitent/espèrent qu'il gagne face à Naruto pour déstabiliser celui-ci et lui enlever sa position de force et démontrer ainsi son incapacité en tant qu'Hokage.

- Enfin, Sasuke étant le dernier Uchiha, ils veulent et quel qu'en soit le prix le réhabiliter au sein du village pour la reproduction du sharingan et ce, en le mettant sous contrôle (du conseil bien évidemment) par sceaux, ...etc...Ils sont dingues, je sais.

* Quant au combat en lui-même :

Je sais que certains vont se dire que contrer Susanoo…est impossible mais ce mot là est banni de mon vocabulaire même si ça n'est pas conforme à la légende japonaise…Mea culpa mais m'en fous, Na !

Sinon…

Alors, d'après vous ? Qu'as pu inventer Naruto qui fasse tellement plaisir à Sakura ?

Des idées ?

A venir : 

**Chapitre 6 : Rancœur.**


	6. Rancoeur

Eh oui ! Sasuke en a bavé dernièrement et ce n'est pas fini !

Merci pour vos comms !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rancœur.**

* * *

_Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle entreprit de le soigner. Une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans son corps meurtri, apaisant les plaies et les contusions. Il se rendormit. La jeune femme le regarda et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui aurait fait peur même aux démons de l'autre monde._

_***_

Il émergea de nouveau. Il était allongé à même le sol, les bras toujours entravés, mais la différence était qu'il n'était plus en prison. Reprenant définitivement connaissance, il examina la pièce où il se trouvait. Une impressionnante bibliothèque emplies de livres et de parchemins occupait tout le mur en face de lui.

Un bureau, recouvert de parchemins déroulés et de divers objets bureautiques, trônait sur le mur adjacent et semblait utilisé avec assiduité. Il tourna son regard vers la droite où se trouvait l'unique fenêtre des lieux. Un grand lit se dressait d'où il put distinguer une touffe blonde qui se dégageait des couvertures. Il en déduisit qu'il était chez Naruto.

Il se mit à le haïr avec encore plus de hargne. Il l'avait empêché d'accomplir sa vengeance, l'avait battu en combat singulier…Un mal de crâne atroce surgit dans sa tête, le faisant hurler sans qu'il puisse se retenir tellement la souffrance était intense. Il entendit un rire railleur.

Quand la douleur commença à refluer, il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant deux yeux céruléens qui paraissaient beaucoup apprécier la situation. Il voulut se ruer sur lui mais une nouvelle migraine le cloua au sol, le faisant se tenir la tête en les mains.

La voix, mi-réjouie, mi-agacée du blond résonna dans le chaos de son esprit :

- Si tu as fini, je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer les règles du jeu.

Il lui adressa son regard le plus revêche qui ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus le sourire du blond.

- Comme tu commences sans doute à t'en douter, je t'ai appliqué un sceau un peu particulier qui imprime ta conscience. Je doutais d'ailleurs de son efficacité parce que Uchiha et conscience…enfin, bref. Chaque pensée négative sur moi, les membres de ce village ou ses alliés te fera endurer un supplice extrême comme tu a pu le constater par toi-même.

Le brun, au travers des brumes du marteau qui cognait à l'intérieur de sa tête, demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux redevinrent cet océan de glace qui avait tant surpris le dernier descendant de son clan.

- Pourquoi quoi, Uchiha ? Pourquoi te faire endurer ça ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir pardonner comme je l'avais fais pour tout le reste ?

Il eut un rire sans joie qui fit frissonner Sasuke.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque je t'ai vu avec cette cape…Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, j'y croyais encore, tu sais. J'avais même discuté des conditions de ta réintégration à Konoha avec Baa-chan. Mais toi, t'en as jamais rien eu à foutre, tu voulais la puissance pour ta vengeance et moi j'étais assez idiot pour croire que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Ça m'a permis de grandir, d'ailleurs je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ça…

La voix devint rauque, hargneuse :

- Je n'étais qu'un réceptacle de démon pour toi, une proie, _**même pas un humain**_, hein ? Tu as cherché à m'éliminer comme on cherche à se débarrasser d'une bête, mais je t'ai surpassé Sasuke !

Il hurlait presque, attrapant un Uchiha abasourdi par le monologue du blond, le ressentiment qui y transparaissait voire la haine…qu'il lui semblait percevoir.

La pression se relâcha subitement et Naruto reprit, d'un ton soudain très léger :

- Je vais faire de toi ma _**chose**_, Uchiha. Quand j'en aurais assez et que je serais lassé, tu finiras tes jours en prison. Le Conseil n'en sera pas d'accord mais de toute façon, à ce moment là, ils seront morts…

Le brun était interloqué. Où était passé le ninja braillard à l'innocence presque choquante ? La personne qu'il avait devant lui était un être écorché vif, torturé.

« C'est vraiment moi qui suis responsable de ça ? »

Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce que ses actes pouvaient entraîner comme conséquences. De toute façon, il voulait tous les tuer alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il avait laissé sa soif de vengeance l'aveugler et qu'il lui fallait peut-être (on est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas…) remettre en cause tout ce qu'il avait alors tenu pour acquis.

Une gifle puissante interrompit ses réflexions.

- Alors, Uchiha, on rêve ? Moi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Il le détacha.

- La cuisine est à gauche en sortant.

Le brun le regarda, incrédule. Naruto crut bon de l'éclairer.

- Tu vas me préparer le petit déjeuner Uchiha et magne-toi, je suis pressé.

Comme un automate et luttant contre les pensées de meurtre envers le blond, il s'affaira à préparer deux petits déjeuners et au moment il allait s'asseoir pour entamer son repas, la douleur rejaillit, le faisant glisser au sol en gémissant.

Le blond se tenait à côté de lui et lui dit, méchamment :

- J'ai dis que tu me prépares mon repas. Je n'ai jamais dis que je t'accorderais le droit d'y goûter. On verra ça plus tard, si tu es sage…

Il relâcha son emprise sur l'esprit de Sasuke qui s'écroula, à moitié sonné.

Le blond avala son plat sans un regard ni un geste pour lui. Puis il partit dans sa chambre et revint habillé. Il traîna Sasuke sans ménagement jusqu'au lourds anneaux de fer auxquels il l'attacha et partit sans un mot.

Après son départ, le brun ne pu se défendre de faire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire après le massacre de son clan : **il pleura**.

Il pleura longtemps, épuisant son corps jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Une pensée tournait sans arrêt dans son cerveau, le harcelant sans fin : « Quel gâchis ! ».

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique et j'assume !

Ils vont encore beaucoup souffrir, je vous rassure ! ; )

Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un chapitre de transition mais qui fait quand même avancer les choses entre nos deux bombes, non ?

Des comms ? Enfin si vous voulez la suite…Moi, je la connais !

A venir :

**Chapitre 7 : Reconnaissance et vie à deux.**


	7. Reconnaissance et vie à deux

Encore un nouveau chapitre !

Rien à dire, je vous laisse profiter…Vous êtes contents, hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Reconnaissance et vie à deux.**

* * *

_Après son départ, le brun ne pu se défendre de faire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire après le massacre de son clan : il pleura._

_Il pleura longtemps, épuisant son corps jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Une pensée tournait sans arrêt dans son cerveau, le harcelant sans fin : « Quel gâchis ! »._

_***_

Le blond avait été mandé par le Conseil. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il reconnut les principaux chefs de clan du village qui entouraient les conseillers. Il attendit patiemment qu'on l'invite à prendre place ce qui ne tarda pas.

Homura prit la parole de mauvaise grâce, manifestement renfrognée :

- Uzumaki Naruto, vous avez démontré devant tous votre force face au nukenin Sasuke Uchiha et ce, tout en contrôlant le démon qui vous habite, ce qui nous prouve votre fidélité et votre attachement à ce village. De plus, vous avez su montrer votre capacité à gérer les situations conflictuelles en respectant les règles de ce village en en préservant les intérêts.

Naruto nota, avec amertume, que le conseiller n'avait pas employé son véritable nom de famille et s'exprimait de manière forcée. Jamais le Conseil ne reconnaîtrait ses erreurs. Le conseiller reprit sa respiration tandis que celle du jeune homme s'interrompait.

- Après avis des chefs de clan (et beaucoup d'insistance de leurs parts) et malgré votre jeune âge, votre inexpérience, votre capacité à vous emporter facilement (référence au combat contre Sasuke où il avait fallu l'ombre de plusieurs Nara, les insectes du clan Aburame et surtout la patience de Sakura pour l'empêcher d'achever le nukenin)…nous avons convenu que vous êtes le plus à même de remplir les fonctions de Hokage du village de Konoha gakure no satô.

Enfin. Ce jour arrivait enfin. Il avait tant espéré et maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, il ne sentit pas réellement satisfait.

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda t'il. Il ne montra rien de son trouble, souriant à tous et notamment aux chefs de clan dont il savait qu'ils l'avaient soutenu. Ils se quittèrent un moment plus tard, lorsque les dispositions de sa formation furent établies.

Sur le trajet du retour, il se sentait en paix et en joie comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Une pensée lui échappa :

« Quand je vais annoncer ça à Sasuke, il… ». Il s'interrompit net et se rembrunit. Il s'en foutait bien de ce que pouvait penser le brun.

« Je vais aller le dire aux autres » reprit-il en souriant.

Sourire qui ne le quitta plus tout au long du chemin, saluant avec grâce les habitants qui le lui rendaient bien.

Ils avaient prévus de tous se retrouver à l'échoppe d'Ichiraku et c'est d'une voix tonitruante qu'il lança au patron :

- Une double ration de ramens au porc, chef ! Demande du nouvel Hokage !

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre. Ils étaient tous là, sa famille. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Non, ils n'étaient pas tous là mais il espérait que, de là haut, ils seraient fiers de lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps à discuter, se libérant du poids de plusieurs années où chaque conversation pouvaient être épiées, énumérant des bêtises à n'en plus finir, soulagés par la fin de l'ère Danzô et l'avènement de leur ami à la tête du village.

Ils se séparèrent presque à regret mais sereins, certains que, désormais, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher pour se retrouver.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui, ils trouva les reliefs du petit-déjeuner et fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il le laisse nettoyer la prochaine fois. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et trouva le brun profondément endormi. Il remarqua les sillons de larmes séchées sur les joues pâles et cela l'irrita. Il lui balança un coup de pied bien placé qui réveilla immédiatement le nukenin. Il le détacha et prononça, sèchement :

- Va faire la vaisselle.

Le brun se frotta les côtes endolories et se leva sans broncher ce qui agaça encore plus le blond.

« Faire le coup de m'ignorer comme quand on était gosse ? Pas de problème Uchiha, il faut être deux pour jouer à ça. »

En fait, le brun n'avait plus envie de répondre. Il avait analysé sa situation et elle était on ne peut plus claire : il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Sasuke faisait partie de ces gens qui accepte le pire comme le meilleur avec la même réaction : l'acceptation. De la détermination, il en avait eu, oui, pour sa vengeance contre son frère puis, plus tard, contre son village mais là, il n'avait plus de but.

Sa haine contre le village avait tout bonnement disparue. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'après la mort de son frère et les révélations de son ancêtre, il avait eu besoin de reporter sa haine, si profondément ancrée en lui, sur quelque chose. C'était son point d'ancrage, la chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Il savait maintenant à quel point cela avait été futile et vain. Il était même soulagé que Naruto l'ait arrêté. Mais maintenant…il ne restait rien, juste le vide. C'était l'impression que lui donnait sa vie.

Il n'avait rien construit, rien à attendre, il avait tout détruit, même son meilleur ami. Il méritait son sort et n'en voulait plus au blond. Il s'en voulait à lui d'avoir cassé ce qui faisait, selon lui, la force du blond et qu'il lui avait tant envié sans se l'avouer : cette humanité, cette compassion sans faille, cette capacité à toujours tirer le meilleur d'autrui.

Il alla dans la cuisine et se mis à nettoyer. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté sa condition, il se sentait apaisé même s'il savait que ce ne serait que temporaire. Naruto le lui avait clairement exprimé. Quand il serait lassé de lui, il l'enverrait pourrir en prison le reste de sa vie.

Il se redressa brusquement. Il ne voulait pas quitter le blond. Pas avant de lui avoir rendu ce qu'il lui avait pris, pour réparer ses erreurs autant que possible. Il devait donc se rendre indispensable. C'était humiliant au possible mais il tiendrait quand même.

Il finit d'essuyer la vaisselle et la rangea consciencieusement. Le blond l'observait au travers de l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Voir l'Uchiha à sa botte le satisfaisait et apaisait un peu son âme meurtrie. Mais il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'il le supplie, qu'il se mette à genoux devant lui…

Avec le sceau, il pourrait certainement y parvenir mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il le désirait. Lorsqu'il avait crée cette technique, il n'avait pas songé à son utilisation au quotidien. Il avait juste pensé que cela permettrait au brun de goûter sa puissance, de reconnaître sa supériorité.

Mais là, c'était presque…trop facile. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sasuke baisse les armes si rapidement et cède sans résister ou si peu. Il lui semblait éteint et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait se confronter à lui, il voulait du répondant, de la répartie et là…**rien.**

Le fatalisme du brun l'ulcérait. Il s'amusait encore à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à s'amuser avec ses nerfs. Alors, il se mit en tête de le faire réagir et le plus tôt serait le mieux ! Il alla se coucher, las de l'observer.

De toute façon, le jutsu serait efficace que le brun cherche à le tuer durant son sommeil ou à sortir de l'appartement. Simple précaution vu ce qui s'était déroulé lors du duel. Il s'endormit, épuisé par les émotions de la journée.

* * *

Ayant achevé sa besogne, Sasuke retourna dans la chambre, persuadé que son « maître » l'attendait pour l'attacher au mur comme la veille. Il fut surpris de le trouver endormi. Un instant, il s'arrêta sur la finesse des traits, leur douceur dans la profondeur bienveillante du sommeil, ses lèvres fines…ses lèvres ?

Une rougeur monta au visage du brun qui se recula lentement pour se recoucher contre le mur. Il eut quelque difficulté à s'endormir…La faim, sans doute.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ce fut un blond en pleine forme qui se leva. Il regarda son esclave et le trouva plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a cet abruti ? » pensa t'il.

Repoussant violemment l'inquiétude qui pointait, il réveilla sans ménagement le brun qui gémit. Mais il ne dit rien et sans s'occuper du blond, il se leva et partit faire le lit du blond, étonné de la démarche. Une fois fini, il partit droit à la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner sous l'œil irrité d'un certain blond qui ruminait sa vengeance en mangeant.

Le brun resta impassible, ne prêtant pas attention à son estomac vide. Ses jambes lui semblaient être en coton mais il tenait bon. Il était ninja. Des diètes, il en avait déjà faites. C'était comme un entraînement. Une voix dure retentit :

- Fais toi à manger, tu m'énerves.

Il n'esquissa pas un sourire et entrepris de répondre à l'ordre du blond. Il savait que ce serait mal interprété. Il mangea les yeux baissé sur son bol, se retenant avec difficulté d'engouffrer son repas d'une traite.

Il fallait qu'il prenne son temps pour le déguster, ne sachant pas quand aurait lieu le prochain. Naruto était exaspéré par l'attitude de l'Uchiha. Il entreprit alors de lui rappeler sa condition :

- N'essaie pas de t'échapper d'ici, ça ne servira à rien. D'une part parce que ça activera le jutsu et d'autre part, parce que moi et ceux à qui j'ai donné accès au sceau en seraient immédiatement informés.

Devant l'air étonné du brun, il continua, satisfait :

- Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'une petite correction,… il faut que l'on puisse te maîtriser en mon absence. J'ai donc laissé le contrôle à quelques personnes de confiance.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot signifiant ainsi au brun que lui n'en avait aucune de sa part.

Un nœud de tristesse se forma dans la gorge de Sasuke. Il se pencha de nouveau sur son bol, incapable de répondre.

Se méprenant sur sa réaction, Naruto se leva et sortit, agacé de l'attitude qu'il pensait je-m'en-foutiste du brun. Il allait prendre la peine de lui faire payé ce manque de respect envers son « maître ». Du coup, il se sentit plus léger. C'est fou comme le fait de pouvoir botter le cul d'un Uchiha ça vous remet d'aplomb ! Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré mais pressé vers ce bureau qui serait dorénavant le sien. Le Conseil devait entreprendre sa formation au poste d'Hokage aujourd'hui et tant qu'il aurait besoin d'eux, il ne pouvait se permettre de leur déplaire. Pas encore.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent lentement pour le brun, le blond s'absentait toute la journée, le laissant seul. Personne ne venait leur rendre visite, c'est le blond qui sortait.

Ce soir là, le blond ne rentra pas. Il revint au petit matin, empestant le parfum de femme et l'alcool. Il alla directement se doucher. Le brun, bien que novice, devina qu'il était resté auprès d'une femme cette nuit-là et un sentiment indéfinissable s'empara de lui, le plongeant dans l'expectative. Cela se reproduisit fréquemment par la suite et chaque fois il ne rentrait qu'à l'aube, sans mot dire.

Le blond le laissait manger à chaque repas et il lui en était reconnaissant même si leurs rapports étaient loin d'être au beau fixe. Le blond avait d'abord pris un malin plaisir à le rabaisser et à le placer dans des situations extrêmement pénibles et avilissantes mais depuis quelques temps, il ne s'en prenait plus à lui, devenait distant et agissait comme s'il n'existait pas, poursuivant sa vie comme si le brun n'était pas là.

Etait-il lassé ? se demandait le brun avec inquiétude.

Il avait peur de la réponse. Il avait tout accepté et ce, sans rechigner, pour essayer de réparer sa faute mais tout le monde le sait, un Uchiha, c'est doué pour beaucoup de choses sauf les relations humaines…Alors, forcément, ce qui passe pour un effort pour l'un devient une volonté manifeste de se foutre de sa gueule pour l'autre. Là où Sasuke voyait sa soumission totale, le blond, lui ne voyait dans le comportement de l'Uchiha qu'un nouveau jeu du brun pour l'emmerder !

* * *

Quelle belle illustration de la compréhension parfaite, de la communication symbiotique de deux êtres… ???

Pff ! Aussi borné l'un que l'autre !

Ben, comme d'habitude, des comms, des comms, des comms…

A venir : 

**Chapitre 8 : Célébration, la naissance d'une nouvelle ère.**


	8. Célébration,naissance d'une nouvelle ère

Déjà le chapitre 8, ça passe vite !

Toujours fidèle au poste et dans l'attente de votre avis auquel je suis accro.

C'est un chapitre plus léger…J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai trouvé pour faire une mise en forme digne de ce nom, du coup, j'ai revu tous les chapitres précédents!

Petite surprise à la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Célébration, la naissance d'un nouvelle ère !**

* * *

_Etait-il lassé ? se demandait le brun avec inquiétude._

_Il avait peur de la réponse. Il avait tout accepté et ce, sans rechigner, pour essayer de réparer sa faute mais tout le monde le sait, un Uchiha, c'est doué pour beaucoup de choses sauf les relations humaines…Alors, forcément, ce qui passe pour un effort pour l'un devient une volonté manifeste de se foutre de sa gueule pour l'autre. Là où Sasuke voyait sa soumission totale, le blond, lui ne voyait dans le comportement de l'Uchiha qu'un nouveau jeu du brun pour l'emmerder !_

_***_

Un jour, pourtant, ils reçurent la visite de Shikamaru. Le blond l'accueillit chaleureusement. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Naruto sortit un jeu de Shôgi. Le Nara sourit.

- Tu veux ta revanche ?

- A ton avis ? répondit le blond, malicieux.

Ils entamèrent leur partie sous le regard attentif du brun qui s'était positionné dans le coin opposé du salon pour mieux les observer. Le génie lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto et son jeu, positionnant ses pions avec attention tout en discutant.

- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement pour que je montre ma supériorité à ce jeu, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu ne démérites pas, Shika. Je voulais aborder deux points précis avec toi.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur malgré son air désintéressé, il entreprit de lui expliquer sa présence.

- J'ai besoin de conseillers pour m'entourer. Des personnes de confiance. J'ai déjà demandé à Sakura et elle a accepté. Je voudrais que tu sois le second.

Etonnamment, il n'y eut pas de « galère ! » et autre « encore plus de travail » de la part du brun. Juste une intense réflexion qu'il conclut par :

- J'accepte. Au fait, échec et mat.

Le blond sourit, heureux.

- Merci, dit il sincèrement.

Le Nara sourit à son tour.

Sasuke se sentait exclu. Tous les anciens Genins de sa génération semblaient avoir tissés des liens extrêmement forts avec Naruto tandis que lui... Putain ! C'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant ! Il bougonna intérieurement. On ne peut pas dire que le blond tenait compte de ses efforts…C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! De plus, il avait dû deviner que le blond avait été nommé Hokage car cette tête de pioche ne lui avait rien dit. De toutes façons, il ne lui parlait pas plus que nécessaire et le brun ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il s'était senti blessé de cette négligence mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Ça devenait ridicule tellement ça tournait en rond. Et à présent, il choisissait ceux qui l'aiderait dans sa tâche. Il se sentit mal et triste également. Il aurait pu faire parti des élus. Il le savait.

- Et pour le deuxième point ? continua le Nara, qui examinait furtivement l'Uchiha, devinant les tourments intérieurs de celui-ci, franchement intrigué mais pas véritablement surpris. Le blond avait déjà évoqué brièvement la vie avec son nouveau « jouet » et il avait bien compris l'état des non-dits et des incompréhensions entre ses deux là. Mais s'immiscer dans cette relation, c'était : et d'une, « galère » (et je pèse mes mots) et de deux, il était tout sauf suicidaire, s'imaginant un blond et un brun en furie…contre lui s'il leur disait sa façon de voir les choses. Mieux valait les laisser se débrouiller. Question de survie.

Un sourire espiègle orna le visage du blond et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, se giflant mentalement contre ses pensées stupides. Oui, vraiment stupides. Et fausses. Et absurdes. Et…(laissons-le à son aveuglement… et retournons vers ce cher génie de Shikamaru).

- Tu te rappelles un certain pari ?

Son vis-à-vis pâli subitement, écarquillant ses yeux.

- Qu'attend-tu de moi ? demande t'il, inquiet.

- Et bien…Il adorait le faire lambiner, s'en était presque jouissif…Je dois prononcer mon discours d'investiture demain, en présence de tous. D'ailleurs, Gaara sera présent avec …une « délégation » de Suna si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Le brun se décomposait à vue de nez, paraissant comprendre où le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha voulait en venir. Il blêmit un peu plus tandis que Naruto, lui, s'amusait franchement.

Après mon discours, tu monteras sur l'estrade et …tu déclameras ta flamme à Temari.

- Jamais ! répondit le brun, hystérique et pour le coup, tout à fait réveillé mais surtout, paniqué (c'est un grand timide celui-là).

Le blond redevint sérieux, affectant cet air grave qui ne lui sied guère selon l'Uchiha.

- Shikamaru, tu es un ninja tout comme moi. Tu sais comme nous tous que la vie est courte. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance et puis…Son sourire revint à la charge. Elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement !

- …Hn, grogna le génie, qui pour une fois, ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Une grande tape dans le dos, vint conclure l'échange, le brun partit en grommelant, incapable d'échapper aux conséquences de son pari stupide.

* * *

Naruto l'emmena avec lui le lendemain pour son allocution, prétendant vouloir l'exhiber devant tous mais le brun sentait qu'il était nerveux et pendant un instant fugitif, il se prit à espérer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, que le blond l'ait emmené parce qu'il avait besoin de sa présence.

La foule était rassemblée autour de l'estrade sur la place centrale. Les rues étaient illuminées et décorées avec soin en l'honneur de ce jour particulier. Homura et Koharu se tenait sur l'estrade, de même que Sakura et Shikamaru qui ne semblait pas à son aise. Sans doute la perspective de relever son challenge…

La jeune femme à ses côtés rayonnaient littéralement de joie, son regard tourné vers un jeune homme brun que Sasuke reconnut aisément. Sai. Le mouvement de salut de la jeune demoiselle envers ce dernier attira l'attention de l'Uchiha : on voyait briller dans la lumière du soleil, une magnifique bague ornée d'un diamant.

« Sakura est fiancée ? » s'étonna t'il. Cela le laissa plus indifférent qu'autre chose mais le ramena brièvement à l'époque où elle lui courrait après. Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui le tirait toujours par la chaîne qu'il avait accroché à son cou, marquant encore, si c'était nécessaire, son lien d'appartenance. Il le confia à Neji, qui se contenta de saisir la chaîne sans lui prêter attention..celle-ci étant occupée à mater le derrière de son nouvel Hokage.

« Ils sont tous obsédés ou quoi ? » pensa Sasuke. Déjà qu'il trouvait la vie du blond dissolue, passant de femmes en hommes avec une facilité presque choquante, là, ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi !

Naruto monta sur l'estrade, se positionnant face au villageois. Ses amis vinrent se dresser à ses côtés pour l'entourer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

Habitants du village de Konoha, civils et ninjas,… je ne suis pas adepte des longs discours et tant mieux d'ailleurs, ça vous laissera le temps de profiter plus de la fête !

Des rires vinrent ponctués cette phrase et, plus détendu, il poursuivit :

- Plus sérieusement, j'espère cet instant depuis que je suis gosse. J'ai toujours souhaité vous prouver ma valeur, être reconnu par vous autrement que comme le réceptacle du démon qui a privé beaucoup d'entre vous de leur famille et moi de parents aimants… (après le procès, la nouvelle de l'ascendance de Naruto s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le village). J'espère être à la hauteur de la tâche confiée par mon prédécesseur, Tsunade-sama car pour moi (il cracha presque la suite comme si les mots lui écorchaient la bouche)…, Danzô restera à jamais un épisode malheureux dans l'histoire de ce village.

Il reprit son souffle et ses traits se durcirent, affirmant encore plus son autorité et son charisme :

- Cet épisode sera rayé de nos esprits. Cela a déjà commencé. Il désigna le mont Hokage où le visage du paria était en train d'être effacé. Nous construirons ensemble et nous irons de l'avant pour que rayonne ce village. Marquons cette époque de notre empreinte pour que les générations futures puissent dire de nous que nous avons été à la hauteur de leurs légitimes espérances.

Des cris d'approbation parcoururent la foule.

- Je suis jeune, inexpérimenté et impulsif aussi, du moins c'est ce qui m'a été dit…Ils purent deviner, au coup d'œil rapide envers les anciens, de qui parlaient leur Hokage.

Il s'arrêta un court instant, faisant renaître un sourire calme, rassurant, protecteur.

- Mais il y a une chose que je possède : c'est la volonté de faire de mon mieux, de ne pas ménager mes efforts pour réussir à tenir mes promesses. Ne jamais renoncer, tel est mon nindô !

La foule se mit à l'acclamer, en délire.

Sasuke, lui , était ébahi. Déjà lors du procès, il avait remarqué l'envergure du jeune homme et son talent d'orateur. Mais là, il se sentait écrasé devant tant de prestance et d'éloquence. Il en rageait presque…

La foule se calma et le nouvel Hokage les invita à profiter des réjouissances.

Il rejoignit son groupe d'amis qui le portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à ce qu'une voix mal assurée se fasse entendre faisant taire les clameurs.

* * *

Shikamaru était rouge tomate (pire qu'Hinata : c'est possible) ce qui fit sourire ceux qui étaient au courant de la teneur du pari dont Gaara qui poussa sa sœur, étonnée, au devant de l'estrade.

- Je…Moi, Shikamaru Nara, j'ai juré au nouvel Hokage de faire quelque chose…

On aurait cru qu'il allait défaillir ce qui en fit rire pas mal. Comment croire que le génie de Konoha se révélerait aussi pusillanime ? Le brun prit soudain une grande inspiration, cherchant visiblement à en finir rapidement :

- Temari, ninja du pays du Vent, je t'aime et j'aimerais t'épouser.

La concernée se figea sur place, immobile et blanche comme un linge. Son attitude pour ceux qui connaissait la jeune femme et sa vivacité les étonna. Encore plus quand elle s'effondra sur le sol. Shikamaru se précipita sur elle, l'éventant tandis que Sakura s'évertuait à la réveiller grâce aux sels.

La blonde poussa un grognement et tombant sur le regard inquiet de Shikamaru, elle débita d'une traite :

- Putain, t'es sérieux, là ? Parce que je te jure que si tu te défiles au dernier moment, rien ne pourra te protéger de moi…

- C'est un oui ? Demandant le Nara, soulagé.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- A ton avis ?

* * *

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues et Sasuke put noter les couples qui s'étaient formés au fil du temps. Il ne s'étonna pas du couple Saï/Sakura ni Shikamaru/Temari puisqu'ils s'étaient déjà révélés. Il ne montra pas plus d'étonnement face aux couples Kiba/Hinata ou Ino/Ten Ten. Le couple Neji/Shino lui parut un peu plus étrange mais comme personne ne semblait y prêter attention, il en fit autant. Lee et Chôji, eux, flirtaient avec deux donzelles aussi jolies que mutines…(Comme quoi, les goûts et les couleurs…).

Le blond, lui, était régulièrement alpagué par tous, hommes ou femmes et pas seulement pour les félicitations d'usage… ce qui eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Un sentiment de possessivité s'empara de lui mais il le cacha sans peine sous son habituel masque d'impassibilité…Qui failli le lâcher lorsque le Kazekage s'avança et murmura des propos à l'oreille du blond qui le firent rougir et éclater de rire sans qu'aucune équivoque ne soit possible quant au contenu desdits propos. Il cru frôler la crise cardiaque lorsque le blond répliqua en gobant l'oreille de Gaara un court instant, sa main passant le long de son dos en une caresse féline.

Néanmoins, c'est seuls que lui et le blond regagnèrent l'appartement à la nuit tombée. Le brun prépara le repas comme à son habitude, toujours étonné que le blond ne mange plus exclusivement des ramens et quelque peu inquiet du silence glacial dans lequel Naruto semblait s'être enfermé sitôt qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés entre eux.

* * *

Le blond semblait énervé pour une raison qu'il ignorait et préférait ignorer. Mais lorsqu'il servit le dîner, Naruto explosa :

- Arrêtes ton manège, Uchiha !

Le brun, ne comprenant pas cet éclat, jugea préférable de se taire et de laisser l'orage passer. Le blond avait déjà eu des accès de colère envers lui et il valait mieux faire mine basse dans ces cas là. Une douleur sourde, non ressentie depuis longtemps se mit à ourdir contre ses tympans. Il s'affaissa au sol.

La voix de Naruto raisonna dans la brume qui l'entourait :

Je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Mais tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards toute la journée ? Tu essaies de faire quoi, putain !

Il le vit attraper sa veste et sortir, le laissant interloqué.

Etait-il donc si transparent ?

* * *

Alors ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Ca fais toujours plaisir et ça peut m'aider pour mes prochaines fics.

Sinon, j'ai enfin trouvé pour faire une mise en forme conforme à celle que j'ai sous word..YES! Quand j'y pense, c'est tout bête en fait... (se sent très nouille sur ce coup...)

A suivre :

C'est enfin l'heure du _**lemon**_, aurais-je un surplus de comms me demandant la publication… ?

Si, j'ai ce soir **10** comms de plus, je publie la suite de suite ! A vous de voir (et je ne parle pas d'une seule personne qui me poste le même comm 10 fois…). Sadique, perverse mais pas stupide !

**Chapitre 9 : Confusion des sens et des sentiments.**


	9. Confusion des sens et des sentiments

Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, avec un passage lemon. Pour les non amateurs, celui-ci est spécifiquement signalé et vous n'aurez qu'à le passer pour continuer à suivre la fic.

Pour les initiés, c'est le premier yaoi que j'écris, alors désolée si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des comms ! C'est grâce à eux que je continuerais à publier.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Confusion des sens et des sentiments.**

* * *

_Il le vit attraper sa veste et sortir, le laissant interloqué._

_Etait-il donc si transparent ?_

_***_

Il se releva tant bien que mal et pour se laver l'esprit, il attaqua le nettoyage de la cuisine, puis bientôt du reste de l'appartement. Il avait besoin de trouver un exutoire à sa peine.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour paraître docile, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à ranimer cette flamme dans les prunelles du blond.

Bien sûr, aux yeux de tous, celui-ci resplendissait de joie de vivre provoquée par son bonheur tout neuf mais lui voyait bien que tout ça n'était que poudre et paillettes. Le blond, une fois rentré dans le clos de son domicile, laissait tomber le masque et retrouvait cet air absent, distant et réservé qu'il détestait.

« Comment lui faire comprendre que je suis vraiment désolé, que je me suis laissé entraîner dans la vengeance parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre issue ? Je voulais mourir en accomplissant cette mission que je croyais juste… »

Il sursauta, choqué par ses propres pensées puis il eut un éclair de lucidité.

Oui. Il avait désiré mourir au combat à Konoha, son village qui l'avait vu naître et mourir sa famille. Mais ce qu'il avait surtout cherché c'est que ce soit le blond qui le tue. Comme pour rétablir l'équilibre.

A cet instant, un observateur attentif aurait pu s'effrayer de voir le regard du brun car le désespoir y cédait la place à une chose autrement plus effrayante…

« Et si je mourais maintenant, peut-être qu'il…pensa t'il. »

Ce n'est qu'au terme d'un long moment, oscillant entre doutes, lâcheté et détermination qu'il se leva, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Le blond ne revint que beaucoup plus tard, épuisé. Il avait marché dans les rues de son village avant de s'isoler sur le mont Hokage, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées.

« J'aurais dû le laisser se morfondre au fond de sa cellule comme il le mérite. Mais tant que j'aurais les vieux sur les bras, je préfère l'avoir à ma main. Pas question qu'ils le réhabilitent. Et puis quoi encore ? »

Mais le jeu ne l'amusait pas. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore trop de choses qui le liaient malgré lui au brun et ça l'agaçait excessivement.

« Il faut couper les liens, n'est ce pas Sasuke ! C'est bien ça que tu disais », songea t'il rageusement.

Quand il rentra enfin, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Il alluma la lumière, s'apercevant que le ménage avait été fait de fond en comble, dans chaque recoin de chaque pièce. Mais pas de trace du nukenin.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bain. Comme un clapotis d'eau.

Pensant trouver Sasuke en train de nettoyer, il entra sans précaution et se figea instantanément, tétanisé parce que ses yeux lui montrait mais que son cerveau refusait de concevoir.

Sasuke se tenait allongé, nu dans la baignoire, un bras à demi-pendant hors de celle-ci. Il semblait contempler le plafond de ses yeux grands ouverts mais à moitié vitreux. Ses bras étaient maculés du sang qui se répandait sur le carrelage fraîchement lavé et dans l'eau du bain, lui faisant prendre une teinte carmine.

Après ce moment de stupeur, le blond se jeta sur son compagnon, le tirant de l'eau glacée.

* * *

Sakura lui avait appris des jutsus médicaux mais dans la panique, il ne se rappelait de rien. Alors, il usa instinctivement des pouvoirs de régénérations du Kyûbi pour réchauffer et soigner le brun. Les plaies se refermèrent, les couleurs revinrent sur le visage de Sasuke.

Tout en lui prodiguant ses soins, il lui parlait doucement, le serrant contre lui :

- P'tain Sasuke ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme ça ! C'était pas à toi de faire ça ! …Tu me feras donc chier jusqu'au bout ?

Puis le désespoir reprit le dessus et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, murmurant :

- Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes encore ? Tu vas me laisser tout seul. T'as pas le droit. J'y survivrais pas cette fois. Si tu meurs, je viens avec toi…

Un faible « non » se fit entendre.

Il repoussa Sasuke sans douceur. Affalé sur le carrelage, le brun tenta de se redresser, les larmes aux yeux.

Il tenta de se justifier :

- Je me disais que si je disparaissais, tu redeviendrais comme avant. C'est ma faute tout ça. Je m'en veux tellement.

Le blond éclata :

- Tu t'en veux ! Mais t'en a rien à foutre de moi ! T'en as jamais rien eu à faire. Tu savais que si tu crevais, je souffrirais davantage et c'est tout ce que tu veux d'aillhmf…

Les lèvres de Sasuke venait de se poser sur celles de Naruto.

Baiser auquel le blond répondit avec toute l'énergie, toute la rancœur qui l'habitait.

Ils ne réfléchissaient pas. Toutes pensées cohérentes les avaient fuit. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les y poussaient, ne voulaient pas le savoir car l'admettre était trop dur. Ils en avaient juste besoin. Maintenant.

* * *

**Attention ! Lemon ! Public averti !**

* * *

Ils se traînèrent jusqu'à la chambre sans se lâcher, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le lit, le brun sous le blond qui entrepris d'explorer le corps nu et frissonnant sous ses mains. Sasuke, s'entendait soupirer et gémir, sa tête lui tournait mais il voulait plus, bien plus.

Il se redressa pour déshabiller **son** blond. Il voulait le toucher, le goûter à satiété. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau en un baiser ardent, dévorant qui les laissa pantelants. La bouche de Sasuke glissa le long de la mâchoire qu'il redessina de sa langue, glissant ensuite le long du cou, en cueillant la chaleur et se gorgeant des geignements que le blond ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

Ses mains, elles, s'occupaient d'explorer le torse, les abdominaux finement dessinés. Elles partirent en quête des mamelons dorés qu'elles titillèrent, bientôt secourues par une langue taquine qui se mit à les téter voracement provoquant des gémissements rauques chez son hôte, arrachant une grimace de fierté à leur auteur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant le membre totalement dressé de Naruto. Il n'hésita pas. Il voulait savourer cette chaleur. Sa langue vint tracer le sillon du gland avant de s'enrouler autour du sexe en de légers coups de langue provoquant des frissons ininterrompus chez le blond et de profondes plaintes de plaisir.

Il n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre de chose. La sexualité était toujours passée au rang des choses futiles et inutiles mais à présent, il voulait faire atteindre la jouissance à cet homme là et les gestes lui venaient naturellement.

Quand il finit par enfourner sa virilité, le cri de contentement du blond le rendit encore plus hardi à la tâche mais il ne put achever car Naruto reprit le dessus, explorant à son tour le corps de l'Uchiha qui se tordit sous les savantes caresses, autant de délicieuses tortures qui lui étaient infligées et auxquelles il se soumit volontiers, pleurnichant lorsque le blond marquait une pause, geignant lorsqu'il en voulait plus.

Sa raison était tellement loin qu'il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'un doigt vint masser son intimité. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il vint s'immiscer dans l'antre vierge. Il était pris dans le tourbillon des sensations qu'il ressentait sur tout le corps que le blond continuait à torturer langoureusement et il s'abandonnait totalement.

Le deuxième et le troisième intrus furent plus difficile à accepter mais le traitement prodigué à sa verge et surtout le regard cobalt, voilé par le désir, du blond lui donna toute confiance et le fit se détendre.

Quand le membre se présenta à l'entrée ainsi préparée, il se crispa. La taille impressionnante du sexe qui le pénétrait à présent, lui donnait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur. Il ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur.

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent d'une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir y lire le concernant. Il prit sa bouche dans un baiser emprunt de douceur, de délicatesse, …d'amour ?

Il examinait le visage tellement haï, tant désiré du brun. Les traits plus affirmés par le teint, masculins bien que fins, les grands yeux d'obsidienne, profonds, insondables. Physiquement, ils étaient semblables et tellement différents pourtant, teint pâle contre teint hâlé, fins mais musclés, taillés pour le combat et la lutte à passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, si doux, si soyeux, identiques à ses souvenirs.

Naruto faisait de longues pauses, offrant à Sasuke le soin de s'habituer à cette présence inconnue, ne laissant par contre aucun répit à sa bouche ni au reste de son corps qu'il caressait sans discontinuer. Son membre n'était pas épargné, le blond y appliquant de long va et viens qui le faisait défaillir d'impatience.

Enfin, Naruto s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, attendant, les yeux plantés dans les siens, son accord muet pour se mettre en mouvement. Accord que ne tarda pas à lui donner le brun. Appliquant le même traitement sur le pénis du brun que les butées qu'il effectuait en lui, Naruto sentait le plaisir l'inonder de plus en plus.

L'expression perdue et les cris extatiques de Sasuke quand il trouva en lui cette zone si particulière, source d'une félicité incommensurable… Il s'acharna à la frôler d'abord, puis à la frotter pour enfin venir la buter à chaque venue. Ça les rendaient fou. Ils accélérèrent le rythme, s'accordant mutuellement, et c'est ensemble qu'ils vinrent, le blond se perdant dans la chaleur de son amant qui se répandit entre eux.

* * *

**Fin du lemon**

* * *

Alangui par la somnolence de l'orgasme, Sasuke sentit à peine la toilette dont il fit l'objet mais il eut le temps d'entendre une phrase qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, même s'il n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment :

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé Sasuke, parce que moi, je ne joue plus.

Il s'endormit en paix, comme il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été.

Paix qu'il ne savait pas être de courte durée…

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre, plus qu'un ! Et en plus, ça n'a pas l'air de s'arranger entre ces deux là… Je vous avais dit que j'étais sadique, non ?

Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez la suite (et fin), vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

A venir :

**Chapitre 10 : Explications et dénouement.**


	10. Explications et dénouement

Voilà la suite et fin de cette fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez…

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des comms, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre sur le coup.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Explications et dénouement.**

* * *

_- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé Sasuke, parce que moi, je ne joue plus._

_Il s'endormit en paix, comme il lui semblait n'avoir jamais été._

_Paix qu'il ne savait pas être de courte durée…_

***

Le réveil fut dur. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Examinant les murs suintant d'humidité et la couche rigide sur laquelle il reposait, il sut qu'il était de retour en prison. Il accusa le coup. Une seule question lui vint à l'esprit :

« Pourquoi ? »

Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu la nuit dernière, il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond le rejetterais ainsi. C'est alors que les derniers mots de son amant lui revinrent de plein fouet.

« Il a cru que l'avais manipulé ? Non ! Il a si peu confiance en moi que ça ? … »

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes, creusant le visage accablé de Sasuke. Pourtant, ce n'est pas sur lui que le brun s'apitoyait.

En effet, si le blond croyait réellement qu'il avait été jusqu'à tenter de se suicider pour lui faire du mal, comme un jeu cruel, alors il devait être vraiment mal. Et ça l'alarmait au plus haut point surtout depuis qu'il savait ; qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour le blond.

Il n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter...

* * *

Homura et Koharu firent appeler Sakura ce matin là dans le bureau du nouvel Hokage qui s'était absenté pour se rendre aux archives.

Elle entra et les salua respectueusement. Homura prit la parole :

- Merci d'être venue aussi promptement. Je ferais court : il faut que vous parliez à Naruto. Nous savons que vous êtes proches…

Anxieuse, la fleur l'interrompit :

- Que s'est il passé ?

Ils secouèrent négativement la tête en signe d'ignorance.

- Nous n'en savons rien, déclara Koharu mais vous pourrez constatez par vous même. Il va bientôt revenir, nous vous laissons seuls.

C'est une Sakura rongée par l'appréhension qui attendit le retour de Naruto. Quand il entra, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de peur mélangé.

- Bonjour, Sakura.

La voix était atone, son visage, indéchiffrable. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui effraya la jeune femme.

Ce furent ses yeux.

Les lagons, autrefois si expressif, ne reflétait à présent rien d'autre que le vide absolu, le néant. Comme si toute trace de sentiment avait disparue. Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle l'avait attendue et se précipita vers lui.

Déroutée mais résolue, elle fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait de faire : elle l'enlaça.

Il s'accrocha à elle, la serrant à l'étouffer comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage d'un naufragé en train de sombrer. Puis, vinrent les sanglots qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.

Il pleura longuement entre ses bras avant qu'elle n'ose le reculer pour lui demander doucement la cause de son état. Refusant de rencontrer les prunelles perçantes, il se contenta de se serrer contre elle, murmurant toute la profondeur de la souffrance qui l'habitait. Il lui raconta tout : l'attitude de Sasuke, son propre comportement, ses doutes, ses peurs, son amour...

Quand il eut fini, Sakura se sentie emplie d'une haine qui portait un nom : Sasuke.

Elle obligea le blond à dormir grâce au jutsu qu'elle avait créé et l'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de l'arrière-bureau, alpaguant les ANBU à proximité pour qu'ils veillent à ce que personne ne vienne déranger l'Hokage pendant son sommeil.

Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rageur vers la prison. Personne ne songea à la saluer, s'écartant vivement de son passage tellement elle dégageait d'ondes négatives. Une fois à destination, elle ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la cellule du traître mais se figea devant son occupant.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa geôle, il leva vers elle un regard chargé de tellement de lassitude et de tristesse que cela la calma instantanément. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression. Ni d'autres d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir à part peut-être le mépris et la haine, jamais le brun ne s'était montré aussi…faible.

Décidée à faire le point, elle écouta le récit de celui-ci.

Cela ne la choqua pas que ces deux là eussent fait l'amour, elle avait depuis longtemps compris l'ambivalence de leurs sentiments même si eux-mêmes se le niaient.

Elle décida de prendre un risque fou que le blond risquait fort de ne pas lui pardonner de sitôt.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Naruto se sentit curieusement reposé, apaisé. Bien. C'était le mot qui convenait. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, il su que quelque chose clochait. Un poids chaud était serré contre lui. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui était douloureusement familière.

Sasuke.

Il voulut se dégager mais ses mains étaient entravées. Dans sa tentative furieuse pour se libérer, le brun s'était réveillé en sursaut et tenta de le calmer en le bloquant de son corps ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire redoubler de rage le prisonnier.

Comprenant que ses efforts étaient vains car les attaches étaient liées à un jutsu d'affaiblissement qui l'empêchait d'user de son chakra et de sa force brute, il entama les insultes envers le brun qui encaissa sans broncher, ayant reculé au pied du lit.

Constatant que ni les provocations, ni les menaces et autres noms d'oiseaux ne faisait réagir le brun, il repassa les derniers évènements dans sa tête : la tentative de suicide manquée de Sasuke, sa réaction et leur étreinte ...puis sa mise en sommeil « forcée » par Sakura. Il en vint à la conclusion suivante :

- C'est à cause de Sakura ?

Levant la tête, le brun répondit laconiquement :

- Elle pense qu'on a des choses à se dire.

- La traîtresse, elle me le paiera !

- Tu ferais du mal à Sakura ? Vraiment, Naruto ? Tu as bien changé.

- La faute à qui ? Répondit le blond, amer.

Il y eut un silence que Sasuke interrompit d'un souffle :

- Je suis désolé.

- …

Une fois de plus, ses propos furent mal interprétés et le blond explosa :

- P'tain, mais tu crois quoi, Sasuke ? Que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu ne peux pas te venger en me combattant loyalement, sur un terrain alors tu cherches à me faire mal autrement.

La voix était pleine de ressentiment. Sasuke sentit que ça n'allait pas être facile. Il le laissa donc déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ça faisait trop longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet, Uchiha (lequel nota le retour de son patronyme). Tu t'en es rendu compte, hein ? Et tu en as profité que j'taime à en crever...

La voix devint tremblante.

- J'aurais tout fait, tout sacrifier pour toi mais toi, tant que ça ne servait pas tes intérêts, tu t'en fichais ...Même maintenant, j'arrive pas à te tuer. Ça te fais plaisir, n'est ce pas, cracha le blond. Mais j'abandonnerais pas, j'finirais bien par me débarrasser de **ça**, par me débarrasser de toi.

Sasuke ne savait que dire. Les paroles du blond entrait lentement dans son cerveau, lui faisant prendre conscience de la souffrance de son amant, si grande, si profonde comme un cancer qui le rongerait de l'intérieur.

A ce moment là, il douta de pouvoir réussir à lui faire comprendre, à lui dire. Les relations sociales sont loin d'être son fort, ils ne les avaient jamais travaillées, ni recherchées, préférant la solitude. Et avec l'expérience acquise lors des dernières semaines, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses tentatives pour reconquérir la confiance du blond aient portées leurs fruits. Alors il se tut et se leva pour leur préparer à manger.

Il força Naruto à se redresser pour pouvoir manger ce que ledit blond refusa tout net lorsqu'il lui présenta son bol. Il recula également le sien.

Répondant à la question muette, il dit :

- Tu ne manges pas, je ne manges pas.

Le regard du jinchuuriki se fit mauvais.

- Si tu crois pouvoir…

- Je ne crois rien du tout, fit le brun, exaspéré.

Il reprit plus doucement, cherchant maladroitement ses mots, la tête baissée, voulant éviter le regard du blond durant sa confession :

- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses me pardonner. Je ne crois pas non plus que tu acceptes que moi aussi je puisse t'aimer… J'ai cherché la vengeance parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que ça qui justifiait mon existence. Quand l'objet de celle-ci s'est envolé, je me suis senti trahi. J'étais perdu et j'avais besoin d'un point sur lequel me raccrocher. Je ne connaissais que la haine et c'est vers elle que je me suis naturellement tourné. Je croyais avoir oublié tout le reste, que c'était sans importance. Je me voilais la face car ...j'avais peur.

Le brun repris son soufffle, l'aveu était difficile, pénible mais il fallait qu'il continue :

- J'étais dans l'erreur. Je le sais à présent. Je ne crois pas pouvoir restaurer cette confiance que tu avais en moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te détruise à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Fais de moi ce que tu veux si ça peut t'aider, je ne me défendrais pas.

Il le détacha, s'attendant à recevoir des coups en représailles. Ils ne vinrent pas.

Il leva la tête. Naruto pleurait silencieusement, les larmes coulant le long des joues tannées. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Dans un même élan, ils s'étreignirent. Ils demeurèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. C'est ainsi qu'une Kunoichi aux cheveux rose les découvrit. Elle sourit doucement.

Ce serait sans doute long mais il restait peut-être encore un peu d'espoir pour que la lune puisse refaire briller le soleil.

* * *

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini. Cette fic m'a obsédé un bout de temps ! Ne me dites pas que ça se fini en queue de poisson...C'est normal et volontaire de ma part et non, je ne manquais pas d'inspiration... ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et comme d'habitude, si vous voulez que je continue, laissez un commentaire. Je suis ouverte aux suggestions pour mes prochaines fics. J'avais envie d'un NarutoxGaara mais je manque un peu d'inspiration. Et peut-être une autre sur Sasuke mais différente...C'est flou tout ça...

A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
